Forbidden Love
by brok3nwiings
Summary: This is a love story of when a princess falls in love with a skater boi but sady they some from different worlds and the king doesn't allow it.No one can help of what the heart wants кαιяιχяσχαѕ кαιяιχѕσяα яσχαѕχиαмιиє яιкυχмιкα
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Author Note-** Hello this is Bro3ken Wiings and well this is a fanfic story. I really don't know what to expect- this might be a big hit or a big miss- who knows what will happen. All I want is comments to know how I can improve my writing or where I am good at. So Let me begin...

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Mika and any other character.

Radiant Gardens was truly a beautiful place. Each flower as fresh as from blossom. Each sky was as clear as glass. Happiness and joy filled the kingdom; every person remained blissful every passing day. There is only on reason why the kingdom remained as this was the light that shone within the kindest person off all. No darkness shone within her only light that shone. That very person was princess Kairi.

As you see a princess' job is to keep everyone happy by pushing your own dreams aside to make everyone else happy. Princess Kairi felt as if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. High within the castle in a tower stood Princess Kairi being wrapped in expensive silks and poked here and there. She daydreamed out of her window while maid stood waiting for the princess.

Kairi sighted, "Mika. What is it like out of these palace walls?"

Her maid just bowed, "I do not know m'lady. Maybe you should ask Prince Roxas to take you?"

Kairi turned around shaking her head at her maid," Mika no one is around you can stop talking like that."

"Sorry Kairi, it just I am so use to it now. I'll try my hardest to stop m'lady." Mika said.

"And please lets not talk about Roxas. He is all I ever talk about because of my farther." The princess demaned.

"But you are you are his bride to be Kairi!" Mika added.

"But not by choice," Kairi pointed, "I always wanted to marry for love not for anything else. I want to feel loved not just throw my heart away."

"Yes I know your highness it is just you will learn to love in due time. Your heart needs to grow found to Prince Roxas."

"Mika, can I ask you something?"

"Yes m'lady anything?"

"What does it feel like to be loved at all?" Kairi asked.

Mika didn't really seem to reply at all. She kept her head down low, "I am sorry m'lady but that question I cannot answer as I have never been loved. By no one at all."

"Oh," Kairi said, "One day we will find true love out in the town. Really soon..."

Little did the princess know that _soon_ would be only around the corner? Deep within the kingdom lived a group of friends. They were not a old bunch of friends just very different.

"Riku are we here yet?" sobbed a spiky haired teen.

The girl next to Sora shiver, "Yeah Riku I think it is going to rain."

The oldest teenager holding a map began to get a little frustrated, "Give me a break guys I think we are here."

They turned around to a small little house in a quiet neighbourhood. The spiky haired teen knocked at the door. They waited for it to be answered. A man stood at the door with a toothpick in his mouth he opened him arms hugging the spiky brunette.

"Hey Uncle Cid," the brunette greeted.

"Well if it isn't little Sora. God you have grown since you were a little brat." Uncle Cid joked.

"Thank you so much for letting me and my friends stay for the summer!" Sora began

"Ehhum," Naminé coughed.

"oh right Uncle Cid this is Riku my best friend for like many years," Sora said.

"Thank you sirs for letting us stay," Riku thanked.

Cid shook Riku's hand, "I have heard a lot about you Riku in all thought his emails."

"And this is Naminé. My..." before Sora could finish Uncle Cid finished the sentence.

He raised an eyebrow, "Naminé is your girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!!!" Sora and Naminé yelled together.

"Now, now you can tell old uncle Cid if you are dating. I promise not to tell your mum or dad Sora."

"Mr Highwinds I am sorry but I think you have got the wrong picture me and Sora are just really good friends. We study and stuff." Naminé insisted.

"Yeah study," he muttered under his breath, "C'mon in your cousins can't wait to meet you and you friends."

They entered the small house. It messy with all computers all around the house next to a living room. Two girls were sitting there playing cards.

"I win," the girl with long raven hair yelled.

"So..." the other girl with short raven hair.

Sora came in, "Put it this way I would kick both of your butts."

The girls turned to Sora with open arms hugging him.

"Sora we missed you so much," the girl with long hair lied.

"This is Tifa and Yuffie," Sora introduced, "And this is Riku my best friend and this is Naminé my..."

"Your girlfriend!!!" Yuffie teased.

"Run Yuf," Sora warned.

Sora began to chase his older cousins around the house when two other people came out of the kitchen. One with brown long hair the other a girl with long brown hair running down in plait. The girl shook her head, "Still the same old little Sora!"

Sora stopped chasing Yuffie, "I missed you too Aerith."

Aerith opened her arms, "You know I missed you my favourite cousin!"

Sora hugged her back, then turned to the other cousin. They stared eye locked on each other as if a rivalry had built between them. Moments pasted were Yuffie's and Tifa's arguing was all you could hear. Sora and his cousin just laughed.

"I missed you Squall!"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Sora god dame for the thousandth time I changed my name to Leon. Any way who are your friends?"

"Hi there I am Naminé. Sora's high school friend," Naminé said before the words girlfriend were spoken.

"And I am Riku. Thank you again for letting us stay again." Riku thanked gratefully.

All of them smiled.

"Okay so here are the sleeping arrangements Sora and Riku you are both with Leon's room and Naminé you are staying in Aerith's room rather than you being annoyed by Yuffie and Tifa's room," Cid joked.

"Hey!" both of them said in unison.

Everyone just laughed at them.

Just another day in Radiant Gardens but anything can happen when the moon is up...


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Author Note: **hello my fans. I am really happy I am getting good feedback already for my 2nd chapter but people please don't be afraid to say what you think I really don't mind what people have to say it is just the way life is you ether like it or hate simple as I don't really mind as long as you have your voice heard. And of yeah with the spelling and grammar I am a little dyslexic. And one more thing 10 days till my birthday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Sora was already unpacked and dressed in his day cloths a pair of old blue jeans and I hoodie would do best for him. Sora took his prize: his skateboard. He raced down the stairs passing uncle Cid.

"Hey Uncle I am going to go and have a look around town I'll be back around about eightish, bye," Sora said in a hurry.

Uncle Cid took him by the shirt, "No can do kiddio you need to stay we need to be at the Palace by seven."

"Palace!" Sora exclaimed, "What are we going there for is Leon getting his head chopped off or something because I have nothing black to wear."

"Ha ha very funny," Leon said entering the room, "I am actually good friends with Prince Cloud, Princess Kairi the light's older brother. We are all invited to the ball tonight to celebrate Princess Kairi's and Prince Roxas' being engaged. So dress up nice and wear a mask because it is a masquerade ball so dress up nice."

Sora looked down, "Really. No one told me I don't have a suit or anything to wear."

Just then Riku came rushing down the stairs,"Sora I knew you would forget so took the liberty of getting you a suite and everything. I laid it on your bed."

Sora smiled, "Thanks Riku! Can I go around the town until let say for one hour."

"Okay but no one than an hour."

Sora nodded as he rode on his skateboard to see the rest of the Kingdom.

A buzz began to run thought the Palace. The professional designs were laying out flowers, silks and decorating the thrones, the chiefs were adding the final touches to the dishes, to orchestral were just finishing tuning in their instruments. The king was talking with young Prince Roxas himself.

"King Ansem, how wonderful everything looks for this evening!" Prince Roxas complimented.

"Only this best for my son-to-be," The King replied.

"Yes your majesty but please excuse me as I go and get ready myself and spend a little time with Princess Kairi." Roxas excused himself.

"You may."

Prince Roxas walked away taking a breath making his way to his room. He looked in the mirror ,"Okay Roxas just smile put on some of you charm, hold hands. Oh god I don't want to do this so badly. I don't even want to be King but for my mother I have to."

As you see Roxas was having big regrets he was only doing this for his mother as well his dad the king of a kingdom far away had recently passed away and his mother was not queen as his dad has affair with her over his real queen. Roxas was marrying only for an alliance with the kingdom. So really he had no say.

He kept looking at his reflection in the mirror, he spiked it up as usual put on his chosen outfit a blue robe with golden embroidery down the sleeves with black trousers and brown knee high boots. He looked at his reflection once more gave himself a cheeky smile.

He made his way to the Princess' tower. Roxas raced up the wirily stairs to his we'll let us say girlfriends for now. A breath he took before knocking on the Princess' door , a fake smile he pulled across his face.

"Come in," her silky voice echoed.

Roxas entered the room, "Wow," he said breathless, "You look stunning."

In front of his stood Princess Kairi she wore a full length ball grown. It was lilac and it looked so amazing no words could really describe it. Kairi smiled a sciatic smile, "Well I may as well make a effort for all the people."

"C'mon Kairi you know how both of us have to play our parts." Roxas explained.

"I know, I know. Well come on let's do this," She said pulling on her golden mask.

The princes took her hand leading her down the stairs. Time seemed to fly by just so quickly the whole kingdom seemed to change. Kairi blinked she didn't even seem to recognised it herself.

"It is amazing."

Just then King Ansem entered the ballroom with music already playing for his entry,"Only the best for my darling. You two must wait till all the guests arrive before you enter. A great enters it will be music playing. People will clap at your marvellous entry."

"Alright father will await in the castle gardens and then will go up the secrete path way to the top of the stairs." The princess promise pulling the prince along with her.

Princess Kairi took Prince Roxas to main gardens. The princess sighed looking at her prince, "Look like I am stuck with you for a hour."

"Oh no you're not. I am waiting up the stair case just to give me more time to expect this. Can you show me the way to the stair case." Roxas asked.

The princess pushed one of the garden ornaments heads and a secret door open leading to the path way to the stairs. As soon as the spiky prince was out of sight. The princess signed,"How am I ever going to this."

She pulled herself to sit on the wall throwing her tiara to the ground,"Why do I have to be a princess?"

Time began to fly by slowly a young skater boy was slowly getting lost in the radiant yet very big kingdom.

"Okay which way was it? This way of was it that way?" he talked to himself.

Out of the blue he hear a little sigh with an echo of a voice. A girls voice. Sora began to flow the where about of the voice. It leads him standing by a wall of a castle or palace. Upon it he saw a girl perched my on it. Sora's cheeks began to burn a bright shade of red. He prams began to become all sweaty. Cupid had shot an arrow right thought his heart. Sora remained breathless.

Princess Kairi blinked when she saw this young lad just appeared out of nowhere. He looked a little like Roxas but more. His cerulean eyes shined more as the light of the sunset glowed around him. His brunette hair was in perfect spiked. Her heart beat began to skip allot quicker. Happiness grew with each second he was there. A unknown feeling the princess never truly knew.

"WOAH," the both said in unison.

They stared in to each other's cerulean eyes. The gentle winds blew against Sora pulling closer to the girl perched on the wall.

"Hello," Kairi broke the silence,"I am Kairi. What's your name?"

Sora regains his breath as the sweetness of her name,"Kairi "

"Please to meet you. What brings you to Radiant Garden Castle?"

"Castle!" Sora exclaimed, "I am sorry. I have to go. I need to get back to my uncle's."

"Wait. When will we meet again?" Kairi yelled.

Alas it was too late the boy had faded into a small bit of light mixing in with the sunlight. Kairi was left with a happy feeling still beating with her heart...


End file.
